


RCT >> KTP

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palagi silang nagsasabay sa LRT, at hindi nagtagal bago sila magpansinan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simula na naman ng pasukan, simula na naman ng pagsakay ni Yuzuru sa mataong LRT. Isa na naman itong araw ng pakikipagunahan para makaupo at maghanda sa isa na namang mahaba-habang biyahe papunta sa kanyang unibersidad. Madalas ay naitanong ni Yuzuru sa sarili niya kung bakit hindi na lang siya mag-dormitoryo tulad ng kanyang mga kaibigan, ngunit natandaan niya na mas magastos mag-dormitoryo kaysa mag-commute, at hindi na siya nagtanong muli.

Kung sa bagay, hindi naman kasing matao sa LRT na to kaysa sa ibang LRT lines sa siyudad. Huli siyang sumakay sa ibang LRT ay para siyang kasama sa sardinas, at ayaw na niyang ulitin ang karanasan na ito. Nagpapasalamat na lang siya at hindi niya naman kailangang sumakay doon papunta sa unibersidad. Alas-otso pa naman ang una niyang klase, sakto sa rush hour na pinagdadaanan ng parehong estudyante at nagtatrabaho.

Humikab si Yuzuru at nag-stretch, pagkatapos siguraduhin na hindi siya nakatayong lagpas sa yellow na linya sa hintayan ng estasyon. Tumingin siya sa LED board sa taas, na nagsasabi na may isang minuto pa bago dumating ang tren. Madalas ay lagpas isang minuto pa yan, pero basta hindi siya ma-late ay hindi na magrereklamo si Yuzuru.

Sa kabutihang palad ay dumating ang tren matapos ang isang minuto. Ngunit marami nang taong naghihintay, at muntikan na siyang matulak papasok nang bumukas ang mga pinto ng tren. Mabuti na lang at mabilis siyang nakaupo, madaliang sumandal at naghanda para sa kalahating-oras na biyahe.

Madalas ay makikinig si Yuzuru sa playlist niya sa phone niya, pero sira ang earphones niya ngayon kaya nilibang niya ang sarili niya sa panunuod ng ibang pasahero. May grupo ng mga babae na naka-uniporme sa all-girls’ college na malapit sa unibersidad niya, excited na nag-uusap tungkol sa unang araw ng pasukan. May lalaking naka-pormal na pananamit na mabilisang umidlip mula nang umupo siya. Minsan ay hindi na lang niya nakikinig sa playlist sa phone niya kasi kawili-wiling obserbahan ang ibang pasahero.

Tumunog na ang alarm, senyas para magsara na ang mga pinto ng tren. May mga humabol pa, wala nang nakakagulat doon, at pinanood ni Yuzuru ang patakbong pumasok sa loob ng tren bago pa magsara ang mga pinto.

Kasama sa mga humabol ay isang batang lalaki, siguro hindi lumalayo sa edad ni Yuzuru. Magkasing-tangkad din sila, kung hindi siya nagkakamali. Ngunit ang napansin ni Yuzuru ay ang makapal na kilay ng lalaking ito na para bang nagsama habang siya’y nanghihingal bago sumandal sa handrail sa tapat niya. Napansin ni Yuzuru ang bag ng lalaki, yung bag na nakita niyang suot-suot ng mga freshmen ng katabi nilang unibersidad sa unang araw ng orientation nila. Pagkakaalam niya, sabay-sabay ang kanilang unibersidad sa unang araw ng pasukan.

Tumingin si Yuzuru sa ibang pasahero, ngunit sa isang dahilang di niya maipaliwanag, ang kanyang pagtingin ay palaging bumabalik sa lalaking iyon. Hindi mapigilan ni Yuzuru na pansinin kung paano siya tumingin-tingin sa mga tao sa LRT, kung paano siya biglang matutulala, kung paano siya biglang lumabi habang parang may iniisip na seryoso o malalim.

Tumigil ang tren sa V. Mapa Station, at marami ang nagsilabasan sa gilid nila sa tren. Nagbuntunghininga ang lalaki at umupo sa tapat niya, kumportableng sumandal ang napapikit ng mata. _Cute_ , ang unang pumasok sa isipan ni Yuzuru, at siya’y napangiti.

Bigla itong nagising agad nang tumigil ang tren sa Katipunan. Madalian itong tumayo at tumakbo papalabas ng tren, at nang makalabas na rin si Yuzuru ay hindi na niya ito makita. Para siyang nabigo, pero alam niyang may iba pang pagkakataon na makikita ulit niya ang lalaking ito.

 

 

 

 

Nagdilang-anghel ata si Yuzuru dahil nakita na naman niya ang cute na lalaki sa LRT. Umidlip na naman siya buong byahe, halatang kulang sa tulog. Kung tama ang hula ni Yuzuru, unang taon pa lang ng lalaki sa kolehiyo—hindi naman siguro nakaka-stress ang workload nila sa unang linggo ng sem, di ba? (Natatandaan niya na si Jinseo pala ay nag-aaral sa katabing unibersidad. Matanong nga kung magkita sila ulit.)

Hindi na siya nagmadali nang lumabas sa tren, at banayad na sumunod si Yuzuru papalabas. Bigla niyang namalayan na para siyang stalker, kung paano niya sinundan ang lalaki papalabas ng estasyon, pero hindi naman niya mapigilan ang sarili niya dahil ito rin ang daan niya papuntang paaralan. Nakarating na sila sa sakayan papunta sa kanilang unibersidad—si Yuzuru tatawid para sumakay ng jeep habang ang lalaki ay sasakay sa trike.

Pumila ang lalaki sa may sakayan ng trike—rush hour na, at wala pang mga trike na bumabalik galing unibersidad. Tiningnan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang relo—hindi naman siya nagmamadali dahil alas nuebe pa ang klase niya—kaya sumadya muna siya sa malapit na convenience store para bumili ng inumin, kahit naman makakabili siya sa shopping center sa loob ng paaralan.

Mula sa loob ng convenience store, pinanood niyang humikab ang lalaki habang may hinuhukay sa loob ng kanyang bag. Mukha gumaan ang kanyang loob nang mailabas ang kanyang hinahanap—ID na may asul na lanyard. May kumalabit sa kanya na lalaki, malamang kaibigan o kaklase, at biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ng lalaki, ang ngiti niya pinapakita ang kanyang gilagid.

_Ang cute talaga ..._

“Sir? Excuse me, sir?”

Bumalik si Yuzuru sa realidad, balik sa cashier na mukhang concerned at hinihintay ang kanyang bayad.

Nang mabayaran ni Yuzuru ang inumin at nakalabas na siya ng convenience store, nakasakay na ang lalaki sa trike.

 

 

 

 

Nang magtagpo muli sila sa LRT, ay nasa Katipunan Station sila, pauwi na. Kailangan munang mapa-double take si Yuzuru upang masigurado na iyun nga ang lalaking may cute na ngiti na palagi niyang nakakasabay papunta rito. Abala siyang may binabasa sa kanyang phone, tumitingin-tingin sa LED board ng train para tingnan kung gaano pa katagal ang kanyang hihintayin bago dumating ang tren.

“Huy.” Bigla na lang siyang binraso ni Kanako, ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan. “Mukha kang tulala. Ano meron?”

“Ha?” Umiling si Yuzuru, pero hindi niya mapigilang ibalik ang kanyang pagtingin sa lalaki. “Wala ... wala ...”

Bigla niyang natandaan na mabilis ang pickup ni Kanako sa mga bagay-bagay, at sure enough, dinirekta niya ang kanyang pagtingin sa pagtingin ni Yuzuru. “Ah ... eye candy. Ikaw talaga, hindi ka nagsasabi?” Napatawa siya. “In fairness, cute siya.”

“Nakakasabay ko siya sa LRT tuwing umaga,” kwento ni Yuzuru, ngayong alam na ni Kanako ang kanyang sikreto.

“Yun oh! Ano, may sparks?”

“Ano ba ...” Hindi na naituloy ni Yuzuru ang kanyang sinasabi, dahil bigla nang dumating ang tren.

Sa kasamaang palad, hindi malapit ang upuan nila sa isa’t isa. Dumiretso ang lalaki malayo-layo sa kinauupuan nila, at kahit na gusto ni Kanako na lumipat, wala na silang mauupuan malapit doon. Mabuti na lang, dahil walang pinagusapan si Kanako kundi si “eye candy.”

“Lapitan mo kaya,” mungkahi niya. “Unti-unti mong landiin, kausapin.”

“Hindi ako si Misha,” sagot ni Yuzuru, nakasimangot. “Kuntento na ako sa tingin, thank you very much.”

“Owz, di nga? Liars go to hell, Hanyu!” Sinapak ni Kanako ang kanyang braso. “At matuto ka kay Misha, excuse, ilan na kaya ang na-chorva nun—”

Nagbuntunghininga si Yuzuru. Sana ay bumili na siya kaagad ng bagong earphones ...

“Anyway, basta tabihan mo siya isang beses. Malay mo, may interesting mangyari tapos mag-usap kayo. Malay mo, may sparks.”

Hindi mapapansin ni Yuzuru na nasa Recto na sila kung hindi nagsitayuan ang lahat sa tabi nila. Hindi nawala ang kanyang pagtingin sa lalaki, na tumayo at mabilis na naglakad paalis. Napansin ni Yuzuru na may nahulog sa bag ng lalaki, at dali niyang pinulot ito. Tatawagin na niya sana, pero nang tumingin siya ulit, wala na ang may-ari ng nahulog na gamit.

Kinuha ni Kanako ang gamit na ito at tiningnan nang mabuti. “Uy, ID niya to.”

“ID?” Tiningnan ulit to ni Yuzuru, at tama nga si Kanako—nandito ang pangalan ng unibersidad, ang larawan ng lalaki, pati na rin ang pangalan, ang taon at kinukuhang kurso ...

_Michael Christian Martinez. I – BS Life Sciences_

“Wow ...” sabi ni Kanako, mukhang hindi makapaniwala. “Mukhang madadalian pala ang planong makipagusap sa batang yan.”

“Kailangan maibalik natin to sa kanya,” sabi ni Yuzuru, nag-aalala. “Narinig mo kung gaano ka-strikto yung mga guard doon, di ba? Sabi nga ni Jinseo, hindi siya pinapapasok sa library nila kung wala silang ID.”

“Ano ba, madali lang yun.” Tumawa si Kanako, itinaob ang ID. “Ayun oh, in case of emergency, call the following number.”

Tama nga naman si Kanako, kahit anong ID may contact details in case of emergency. Sa kaso ni Michael (“Michael,” inulit niya sa kanyang isipan), may landline number pati na rin ng pangalan ng kung sino ang tatawagan.

Namutla siya sa pangalan ng nakalagay. Mukhang nanay to ni Michael. Patay.

 

 

 

 

Pinag-desisyunan ni Yuzuru na tawagan si Michael agad-agad. Malamang kailangang-kailangan na talaga ni Michael ang ID—paano kung kailangan niyang pumasok sa library nila? Paano pag nagka-offense pa siya? Pagkauwi niya ay dumiretso siya sa telepono nila at nag-dial ng number sa likuran ng ID ni Michael, medyo kinakabahan.

Hindi pa nakakadalawang ring ang telepono nang may sumagot na nito. “Hello?” Boses ng babae, may pagkatanda, may pagkataray. _Hala._

“He-Hello po,” bati niya. “Ito ba po ang bahay ni Michael Christian Martinez?”

“Oo, eto ang nanay niya,” sagot ng nasa kabilang linya. “Sino to?”

“Uh ...” Napalunok si Yuzuru—bakit ba siya kinakabahan? “Ako po si Yuzuru Hanyu. Napulot ko po kasi ang ID ni Michael sa LRT station. Ibabalik ko sana po.”

“Ah!” biglang sumbat ng nasa kabilang linya. “Oo nga, nawawala nga ang ID niya. Eto naman kasing batang to, hindi maingat sa gamit niya ... Sandali lang, tawagin ko siya—Michael!”

Napasobra ang lakas ng sigaw ng nanay kaya hiniwalay niya muna ang handset sa kanyang tenga. Sa kabilang linya narinig niya ang footsteps hanggang sa iba na ang sumagot.

“Hello?” Mas malumanay ang boses nito, at naramdaman ni Yuzuru na bumilis ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

“He-Hello?” sagot niya. “Ikaw ba si Michael?”

“Opo,” sagot ni Michael. Di tulad ng kanyang ina, walang katarayan sa kanyang boses. “Sino po to?”

“Ako si Yuzuru. Napulot ko kasi yung ID mo sa LRT—”

“Ah!” bulyaw ng kanyang kausap. “Nahanap mo! Salamat ha—kailangan ko kasing pumunta sa lib namin para sa group paper, eh hindi pa naman pinapapasok sa lib kung walang ID.”

“Walang anuman,” sagot ni Yuzuru, gumagaan ang pakiramdam sa dibdib dahil nakatulong siya. “So, uh, paano ko to ibabalik sa yo?”

“Papasok kasi ako mga 8:30 ng umaga bukas, so ... mga 7:30 siguro?” Napatigil siya bigla. “Uh ... okay lang ba sa inyo? Kasi ang aga-aga eh ...”

“Ay, okay lang! Maaga rin akong pumapasok.”

“Ah, ganun? Okay! Sige, itetext kita pag andyan na ako bukas. Wait, yung number ko ...”

Nasa bag pa ni Yuzuru ang cell phone niya, kaya madalian siyang kumuha ng Post-it at ball pen sa mesa at sinulat ang mga numerong dinikta ni Michael sa kabilang linya. Pagkatapos siguraduhin na tama ang sinulat niyang numbero, sinabi niya, “Sige, text na lang kita pag nasa Recto Station na ako.”

Sigh of relief ang narinig niya sa kausap. “Yuzuru, di ba? Salamat talaga ha.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang pagngiti. “No problem. See you tomorrow?”

“Okay. Bye!”

Binaba na ni Michael ang kanyang telepono, at tinitigan ni Yuzuru ang handset, hindi pa rin mawala-wala ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

Ang bilis ng development.

Pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo.

 

 

 

 

Napasobra ng aga ang dating ni Yuzuru sa LRT, at maigi siyang tinitingnan ng guard dahil ilang tren na ang lumipas, hindi pa siya sumasakay. Hindi niya ito masyadong pinapansin dahil ang aga-aga ay kinakabahan siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. Magbabalik lang naman siya ng nawawalang ID, tapos ayun, tapos na. 

Saktong 7:30 ay tinext niya si Michael. _“Hi, Michael. Si Yuzuru to. Andito ako na ako sa Recto station. Ako yung naka-dark blue na T-shirt.”_

Hindi nagtagal nang may naramdaman siyang tapik sa kanyang likod. Pagkalingon niya, andyan na si Michael. Syempre, madalas niyang nakakasabay ang lalaki, pero ngayon lang niya nakita si Michael nang malapitan. Binuksan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang bibig, pero nawala kung ano man ang kanyang dapat sasabihin. 

Mabuti na lang at si Michael ang unang bumati. “Hi,” sabi niya, mahiyain ang ngiti. “Ikaw si Yuzuru?” 

“Uh ...” Bumalik na ang boses ni Yuzuru, pero tumango siya. “ID mo ...” Mabilisan niyang binuksan ang kanyang bag at inabot ang ID kay Michael. 

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Michael nang kinuha niya ito at kinabit sa lanyard na nakasabit na sa kanyang leeg. “Thank you, ah,” sabi niya. “Lifeline ko to eh.” 

“Alam ko ang feeling,” sagot ni Yuzuru, napangiti na rin, medyo nakakapag-relax na. “Kahit hindi naman sobrang strikto sa min, kailangan ko pa rin yang ID.” 

“Di ba?” Tumawa si Michael, at saktong dumating na ang LRT. “Saan pala ang baba mo?” 

“Katipunan. Ikaw din?” Napatigil si Yuzuru. _Shit._ Mahahalata siya sa lagay na to. “I mean ... parang napapansin kitang sumasakay dito dati, I’m not sure ...” 

“Ah, oo nga no. I think namumukhaan din kita,” sabi ni Michael, sinundan siya papasok ng tren. This time, bakante pa ang pinakamalapit na upuan, at magkatabi silang umupo. “So doon ka sa kabitbahay naming school?” 

“Yup.” 

“Anong course mo?” 

“Management, third year. Ikaw ... Life Sciences? Sorry, nakita ko sa ID mo.” 

“Okay lang,” tumawa si Michael, labas gilagid. (Ang cute, sabi ni Yuzuru sa loob-looban niya.) “Yup, Life Sciences. Freshman.” 

“Ah, freshman.” Natandaan ni Yuzuru ang pagiging first year niya. Dalawang taon na pala ang lumipas. “Kamusta naman?” 

“Okay naman. Doon kasi ako sa high school ng university, so walang problema mag-adjust.” 

At mula doon ay nagsimula ang kumportable nilang usapan, lahat tanong tungkol sa paaralan na kanilang pinapasukan. Nagkuwento si Michael tungkol sa subjects at profs, at si Yuzuru naman ay nagbigay ng payo base sa karanasan ng mga kaibigan niyang nasa parehong unibersidad. Hindi niya namalayan na nakarating na sila kaagad sa Katipunan, dahil madalas ay parang mabagal ang biyahe niya. 

Tahimik nilang tinahak ang daan papunta sa sakayan ng trike, at doon sila naghiwalay. Nagngitian sila at nagkawayan bago pumila si Michael sa sakayan ng trike, at bago tumawid si Yuzuru sa sakayan sa jeep. 

Pagkasakay niya ng jeep ay biglang nag-ring ang phone niya. Napatigil ang tibok ng puso niya nang makita niya ang caller ID. 

_“Hi, Yuzuru. I just wanna say thank you for giving back my ID. Sayang bitin yung convo natin kanina. Hope we can hang out again sometime! ^-^”_

Feeling ni Yuzuru na nagmumukha na siyang baliw dahil ang laki na ng kanyang ngiti, may konting tawa at kilig pa. (Eh kasi naman may ganyan pang emoticon.) What do you know. Hindi naman pala hanggang tingin ang nadedevelop niyang paggusto sa kanyang kasabay sa LRT.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nasaan ka na?”

“Kakababa ko lang ng jeep! Teka, patakbo na ako diyan!”

“Bilisan mo! Paparating na ang tren!”

“Teka, ang haba ng pila rito sa bilihan ng ticket!”

“Akala ko ba may stored value ka?”

“... Naiwan ko …”

“Hay nako, Yuzuru!”

“Mauna ka na! Matatagalan ako, promise!”

At tama nga si Yuzuru. Mga halos limang minuto (binilang niya, dahil yung tumugtog na kanta sa kanyang iPhone ay umabot sa limang minuto) bago siya makabili ng single journey ticket dahil sa haba ng pila. (Hindi ba nila maaayos yung coin machines?) Nang makuha na niya ang ticket niya ay kumaripas siya paakyat sa estasyon, kahit alam niyang napagiwanan na siya.

Laking gulat na lang niya nang makita niya si Michael na nakasandal sa pader, nakatingin doon sa _Rurouni Kenshin_ na billboard sa kabilang dako ng estasyon. “Di ba sinabi ko mauna ka na?” sabi niya nang nilapitan niya ang kaibigan.

Nagkibit si Michael ng balikat. “Di naman ako nangiiwan ng tao, ano ba,” sagot niya. “Agahan mo na lang kasi ng gising.”

“Pasensya na, hindi ako nakatulog. Alam mo naman yung kuwento doon sa prof ko sa OpMan,di ba?”

“Ay, oo nga pala! So napasobra ka sa idlip?”

“Oo na, oo na.” Humikab si Yuzuru, for emphasis.

Hindi niya akalain na ganito sila magiging ka-close pagkalipas ng isang buwan, nagsimula lang sa pagiging magkasabay sa LRT, pero malamang mas okay na to. At least hindi na siya palaging mag-isa pag pumapasok at umuuwi. Nagkakasundo sila ni Michael sa paboritong anime, sa video games, pati na rin sa musika. Sana nga lang ay magsama silang dalawa sa lugar na hindi LRT, pero baby steps. Besides, busy din sila.

“Nood tayo niyan,” biglang banggit ni Michael, sabay turo sa billboard ng pelikula gamit ang kanyang baba.

“Sige,” sagot niya. “Kelan ba showing?”

“August 20? Wala namang pasok sa 21, so nood na lang tayo sa 21.”

Pinagisipan ito nang mabuti ni Yuzuru. Pagkakaalam niya ay may first pass silang kailangang ibigay sa kanilang Marketing prof sa susunod na araw na iyon, at plano sana ng grupo nila na tapusin ang kanilang papel buong araw ng August 21. “O sige,” sagot niya. “Sa 21.” Tatapusin na lang niya nang maaga ang parte niya ng papel para makapanood sila nang Sabado. Bahala na si Batman.

Dumating na ang tren sa wakas, at nagtabi sila sa upuan. Nararamdaman na talaga ni Yuzuru ang antok, at hindi niya mapigilang humikab muli.

“Umidlip ka na,” biglang banggit ng kanyang katabi.

“Ha?”

Mukhang natatawa si Michael sa kanya, at naramdaman ni Yuzuru ang biglang pag-init sa kanyang kapaligiran. Oo nga, mainit naman sa labas eh, pero de-aircon naman ang LRT, so bakit ganun?

“Umidlip ka na,” inulit ni Michael. “Pagod na pagod ka na eh.”

“Sure ka?” Nakakahiya naman ata kung bigla na lang siyang iidlip.

“Ano ba, hindi rin kita makakausap nang matino kung inaantok ka. Go lang.”

“Sige, sabi mo eh …” Sinaksak muli ni Yuzuru ang earphones sa kanyang iPhone at inalok ang isang earbud kay Yuzuru. “Maki-share ka. Kaka-download ko lang ng bagong kanta ng MONKEY MAJIK eh.”

Hindi nagdalawang-isip si Michael na kunin ang kabilang earbud. Karaniwang gawain na ito sa kanilang dalawa. Tutal, pareho naman sila ng mga paboritong kanta.

Hindi namalayan ni Yuzuru na nakaidlip na siya nang bigla niyang binuksan ang kanyang mga mata at nakita na nasa Cubao station na sila.Mabigat sa kanyang balikat, at nang lumingon siya, ang ulo ni Michael ang nakasandal sa kanya, tulog mahimbing. Bumilis bigla ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib—akala ba niya siya yung inaantok dito?

Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Hinayaan na lang niyang umidlip pa si Michael sa kanyang balikat hanggang makalagpas sila ng Anonas, tinatago ang kilig na bumabalot sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

Nagkaroon sila ng nakagawian sa dalawang buwan nilang pagkakilala. Sabay sila sa LRT saka maghihiwalay sa trike terminal. Maghihintay sa trike terminal, sabay uuwi, saka maghihiwalay ulit. Tatawid si Yuzuru sa LRT 1 habang si Michael ay bababa na ng Recto, kung saan malapit ang kanyang bahay.

Isang beses ay napilitan siyang hilahin si Kanako upang makilala niya si Michael. Tutal, hindi pa nagkakakilala ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, at ilang beses na rin siyang pinaalahanan ni Kanako na hindi pa niya nakikita ang kanyang “bagong kachorva” bukod lang sa ID picture.

“Hindi ko siya kachorva,” pang-ilang ulit nang sagot ni Yuzuru habang nakasakay sila sa jeep na magdadala sa kanila sa trike terminal. “At lumayo ka na nga kay Misha. Wala akong naiiintindihan pag nagsasalita kang parang bakla eh.”

“Hindi ko na nga nakikita si Misha eh, kinuha ko lang yung files niya ng Becky Nights.” Pa-inosente pa ang ngiti ni Kanako. “Anyway, hindi naman talaga ako sasabay sa inyo. Gusto ko lang siya makita, tapos babalik na ako pa-Katipunan. May dinner pa kami nina Ate Mao at Ate Akko.”

 _Buti naman,_ ang sabi ni Yuzuru sa kanyang loob-looban. As much as kaibigan niya si Kanako at gusto niyang maging bahagi siya ng mga importanteng ganap sa buhay niya, iba pa rin ang pagsabay nila ni Michael sa LRT. Para bang noong panahong hinila siya nina Misha at Jinseo para manood ng K-Pop concert at wala siyang naintindihan. Baka may ma-OP at ma-awkward pa sa isa sa kanila.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang aasahan kay Michael pag nakita si Kanako, pero kumurap ang nakababata nang lumapit na sila. “Hi …” bati nito, para bang maingat.

Inunahan siya ni Kanako sa pagsasalita. “Hi! Ikaw si Michael?”

Kumurap muli ang nakababata. (Alam na to ni Yuzuru—lahat ng bago nilang nakikilala madalas na nagugulat sa kasiglahan ni Kanako, kahit ba hapon na.) “Uh … oo.”

“Hay, sa wakas! Akala ko hindi ka na ipapakilala ni Yuzuru sa akin. Ikaw naman palagi ang bukambibig niya!”

“Kanako!” bulyaw ni Yuzuru, mukha niya nagiinit. Some friend, nilalaglag siya agad-agad.

“Ako si Kanako, ang best friend ni Yuzuru.” Mabilisan niyang kinamayan ni Michael, na mukhang pinoproseso pa ang pangyayari. “Actually, akala ko ako ang best friend niya, pero mukhang napalitan na ako.” Nagbuntunghininga siya, pa-drama effect. “Anyway, dumaan lang ako. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Bye!”

Hindi pa sila umalis agad, dahil, ewan niya, siguro naging awkward sa paglalaglag ni Kanako. Either way, hindi makatingin si Yuzuru ng diretso kay Michael, at ganun din si Michael sa kanya. Pagkatapos ng parang ilang minuto, ay siya na ang nagsimula. “So, uh, tara na?”

“Hmm, sige.”

Medyo awkward ang kanilang paglakad papunta sa estasyon, tahimik mula sa paglalakad hanggang sa paghihintay ng tren. Ayaw mag-assume ni Yuzuru, pero siya na ang nagsimula. “Kaibigan lang kami ni Kanako,” sabi niya. Hindi naman niya kailangan magpaliwanag, pero …

Tiningnan siya ni Michael, para bang pinagpapatuloy ang kanyang paliwanag.

“May ginawa ba akong mali?” tanong niya, kinakabahan.

“Hindi, wala naman.” Umiling si Michael at ngumiti, mas kumportable na. “Hindi lang talaga ako sanay na may sumasama pang iba kasi eh … uh … hindi talaga ako kasi magaling makipaghalubilo sa tao.”

“Ah …” Napansin ni Yuzuru ang pamumula ng mukha ng nakababata. _Ang cute lang._ “Okay lang. Sasabihan na lang kita kung may kasama ako, okay?”

“Okay.”

Mabuti na lang at nawala ang awkwardness kaagad. Balik sa dating gawi na ilalabas ni Michael ang kanyang DS at tatapusin ang isang kaso sa _Ace Attorney_ , si Yuzuru nagbibigay ng tulong kung stumped ang nakababata. Minsan ay biglang umuusog papalapit si Michael, pero iniisip lang ni Yuzuru na baka nasisikipan yung aleng nasa tabi nila.

Mahirap kasi umasa.

 

 

 

 

Tatlong buwan mula nang magkakilala sila ay nagkikita na rin sila sa labas ng LRT. Kakain sila sa Katipunan pagkatapos ng kanilang klase, at minsan ay hihilahin ni Yuzuru si Michael para kumain sila ng isaw sa kanilang unibersidad. Isang beses ay nanghingi si Michael ng tulong sa kanya na bumili ng props para sa kanilang English group project, at nakaabot sila sa dulo ng Divisoria kahahanap lang ng mga bagay na iyon.

Di nagtagal bago sila makisali sa lakad ng kani-kanilang barkada. Tulad ng araw na may anime convention center at nakilala ni Michael sina Kanako, Keiji, at Maia, habang si Yuzuru naman ay nakilala sina Chloe at Julian. May sari-sarili silang barkada, pero sa di-maipaliwanag na dahilan ay silang dalawa pa rin ang madalas magkasama na nag-iikot sa booth at nakikipag-picture kasama ang cosplayers.

“Gusto ko siya,” sabi sa kanya ni Maia, habang pinapanood ni Yuzuru si Michael sa di-kalayuan, katabi ni Julian na tumitingin ng manga sa isang booth. “Bagay kayong dalawa.”

Nakakahiya ang pamumula ng mukha niya, mas nakakahiya nang pansinin ito ni Kanako, lalong nakakahiya dahil pula pa rin ang mukha niya nang bumalik sina Michael sa grupo nila. “Okay ka lang?” tanong sa kanya ni Michael, nag-aalala.

“Okay lang yan,” sagot ni Keiji, pabiro. “Naisip ka lang!”

Ayan na ang mga hirit ng kanilang mga kaibigan, mga hirit na hindi na niya mapigilan. Nang tumingin siya kay Michael ay namumula na rin ang nakababata, ayaw ipagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Pero eventually ay tinawanan na lang niya ito, at hindi na ulit nahihiya si Michael kasama niya.

Nanood sila ng ikatlong pelikula ng _Rurouni Kenshin_ at kumain sa Pizza Hut bago tuluyang maghiwalay. Nang makalabas sila ay napakalakas na ng ulan. Naiwan ni Michael ang payong niya, kaya nagsiksikan sila ni Yuzuru sa payong habang naglalakad papunta sa sakayan ng shuttle papuntang LRT.

Naghihintay pa sila sa estasyon nang makakuha siya ng text kay Saya. _“Baha sa Tayuman. Stranded na ang mga tao. Mas mabuti kung makitulog ka na lang muna sa kaibigan mo.”_

Nagbuntunghininga siya. Natatandaan niya ang ilang beses na na-stranded siya sa Tayuman dahil sa baha. Ilang oras siyang naghintay sa malapit na 7-11, at ayaw na niyang ulitin ang karanasan na iyon. Buti na lang binabalaan na siya ng kapatid niya.

“Doon ka na lang sa amin!” yaya ni Michael, at akala ni Yuzuru ay hindi niya ito narinig nang mabuti bunga ng malakas na buhos ng ulan. “Makitulog ka na lang sa amin!” inulit nito, nakangiti. “Mas madali kang makakauwi pag tumila na ang ulan.”

May point nga naman si Michael. Sa lahat ng kanyang mga kaibigan, si Michael ang malapit na sa bahay niya. Pero hindi niya mapigilang mahiya. Biglaan din naman kasi, at anong sasabihin ng pamilya ni Michael? “Okay lang ba sa parents mo?” tanong niya.

“Magpapaalam muna ako,” sagot ni Michael, sabay nilabas ang phone niya para mag-text. “Pero papayagan ka naman. Ang lakas kaya ng buhos ng ulan.”

“Sana.”

Kaunting lakad lang mula Recto station ay andun na ang bahay ni Michael, pero pagdating nila ay basang-basa na sila pareho. Ang nanay ni Michael ay biglang nag-alala sa kanilang dalawa, inuna muna siyang bigyan ng tuwalya at pampalit ng damit na mukhang galing sa aparador ng kanyang anak. “Make yourself at home,” sabi niya, at nawala ang kaba ni Yuzuru. “Pag hindi ka inalagaan ng anak ko, magsumbong ka lang.”

“Um … opo.”

Nagkasya ang damit ni Michael sa kanya, at kakaiba lang ang pakiramdam. Hindi na lang niya ito sinabi dahil baka husgahan lang siya ni Michael at ng nanay niya. Nang makapagbihis na siya at nasabit ang kanyang basang damit sa may labahan ay dumiretso siya sa kwarto ni Michael, muntikan nang mapatawa nang makita niya ang posters ng K-Pop idols sa pader. Masama ang tingin sa kanya ni Michael, namumula ang mga pisgni. “Bawal mag-judge,” babala nito.

“Oo na, oo na, sorry,” tawa ni Yuzuru, sabay kuha sa kanyang phone para i-text ang nanay na dito muna siya magpapalipas ng gabi. “Thank you, ah.”

Ngumiti si Michael. “No problem,” sagot niya. “What are friends for, di ba?”

 _Friends._ Kahit papaano, ang tunog ng salitang ito ay hindi maganda para kay Yuzuru. Nakakainis lang dahil bakit ba ayaw niya ang salitang iyon? Totoo naman na magkaibigan talaga sila ni Michael, pero oo nga, nagustuhan niya ang nakababata mula nang magkasabay sila sa LRT, pero tama ba ang biglang pagyamot? _Yuzuru, umaasa ka ba sa more than friends?_

Mabuti na lang at tinawag na sila ng nanay ni Kichael para kumain, at nahinto ang kung ano pang papasok sa isip ni Yuzuru. Tahimik lang si Yuzuru noong hapunan; sa bagay, hindi naman siya yung tipong madaldal. Palatanong pa naman ang nanay ni Michael, kaya napipilitan siyang sumagot sa course niya, sa pag-aaral niya, kung ano ang plano niya pag nagtapos na siya, at sinagot niya lahat ng tanong dahil nakakahiya naman kung hindi. Pero madalas ay nagkukuwento ang nanay ni Michael noong bata pa ang kanyang anak, at si Michael naman ay tinatago ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang kamay. Nakakaakit talaga si Michael pag nahihiya siya, pero hindi niya yun sasabihin nang malakas, lalo na at nandyan ang nanay.

Tumulong na lang siya sa pag-ayos ng lamesa bago siya sumunod kay Michael sa kwarto niya. “Diyan ka na lang sa kama ko,” sabi sa kanya ni Michael habang naglabas ito ng mattress sa ilalim ng kanyang aparador.

“Ha?” Kumurap si Yuzuru. “Ano ba, nakakahiya naman. Kwarto mo to, dapat ako na lang ang matulog sa sahig.”

“Bawal!” sagot ni Michael, gumawa ng ekis gamit ang kanyang mga kamay. “Hindi pwede! Ikaw ang bisita. Nakakahiya kaya kung sa sahig ka matutulog.”

“Okay lang naman ako sa sahig eh—”

“Hindi talaga pwede, Yuzuru!”

“Eh, bakit hindi na lang kayo magtabi?”

Napatalon si Yuzuru sa boses, at yun pala ay nakabukas ang pinto ng kwarto at nakasandal ang nanay ni Michael sa pintuan, mukhang natutuwa sa pagtatalong nagaganap. “P-Po?” tanong niya, nanghihingi ng pagpapaliwanag.

Mukhang natatawa ang nanay ni Michael sa kanyang ekspresyon. “Ang sabi ko, magtabi na lang kayo sa kama,” sagot niya. “Para panalo pareho—walang hiyaan na may matutulog sa sahig.”

“Pero, ma—”

“May problema ba, Michael?” tanong ng nanay, sabay taas ng kilay. “Wala namang malisya na magaganap, di ba?”

“Wala po!” sabay nilang bulyaw, at tumawa ang nanay ni Michael bago isara ang pinto.

Parang naging awkward ang kapaligiran, ang katahimikan masyadong malakas. Hindi makatingin si Yuzuru nang diretso kay Michael, at ganoon din si Michael kay Yuzuru. Pero si Michael ang nagbasag ng katahimikan pagkatapos ng ilang minuto. “Pasensya ka na sa nanay ko, ha? May pagka-loka-loka din kasi yan.”

“May pinagmanahan,” banat ni Yuzuru, napangiti.

“Ikaw ah.” Mahina siyang sinapak ni Michael sa braso, bago itago ang kanyang mga kamay sa likod. “So, um … okay lang sa yo? Mag-share, I mean …”

“Um … oo, okay lang,” ang kanyang naging sagot sa wakas.

Hindi makatulog si Yuzuru noong gabing iyon—kahit na humina na ang ulan at kahit magkatalikod sila ni Michael na matulog. Malakas ang pagkabog ng kanyang puso, at hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Nakailang outing na siya kasama ng blockmates na napipilitan silang magsiksikan sa iisang kama, so sanay na siya, so ano ang pinagkaiba nito?

Nagbuntunghininga siya at nagbago ng posisyon sa kama.

Hindi niya inaasahan na nagbago na rin pala ng posisyon si Michael (o baka sa sobrang lalim ng kanyang pag-iisip ay hindi niya namalayan) kaya ngayon ay magkaharap na sila. Lalong lumakas ang tibok ng kanyang puso at mapapatalon na sana si Yuzuru, pero hindi niya magalaw ang kanyang katawan. (Mabuti na lang hindi siya binabangungot.) Mahimbing na ang tulog ni Michael, ang kanyang paghinga panayan, ang kanyang itsura payapa. Nakalimutan ni Yuzuru kung paano huminga nang ilang segundo, at sa panahon na siguro iyon ay nag-click ang lahat, dumapo ang pagkaunawa sa kanyang nararamdaman.

“Ano ba naman to,” bulong niya, isa niyang kamay nilagay sa pisgni ni Michael. “Akala ko nacu-cute-an lang ako sayo, pero nahulog na pala ako.”

Hindi sumagot si Michael (malamang, tulog), at buti na lang siguro hindi. At sa panahong iyon ay napapikit na rin si Yuzuru at tuluyan nang nakatulog.


	3. Chapter 3

Hindi na dayuhan si Yuzuru sa ganitong damdamin. After all, nagkaka-crush naman siya noong high school, at mayroon na siyang mga muntikan nang maging katuluyan noong unibersidad, kaya madali na niyang nakikilala ang biglang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso, ang pagpasma ng mga kamay, ang biglang pagkautal at pagka-malay-tao, ang pangangarap nang gising. Kay Michael, nandoon ang lahat ng sintomas, pero alam niyang hindi ito basta-basta crush. Hindi niya maipaliwanag, pero mas malalim ang nararamdaman niya para sa nakababata.

“Isa lang naman ang ibig sabihin niyan,” sabi sa kanya ni Kanako nang magpahinga sila pagkatapos nang ilang oras na nakatitig sa laptop para tapusin ang kanilang major paper. Oktubre na, at ang ibig sabihin ay patapos na ang semestre—panahon na ng mga ikahuling pagsusulit at pagsumite ng huling mga kinakailangan para sa kanilang subjects. “In love ka na.”

“Ha?” Biglang nagising si Yuzuru sa sinabi ng kaibigan. “In love? Agad-agad? Apat na buwan pa lang na magkaibigan, in love agad?”

“Bakit hindi? Yung iba nai-in love sa unang tingin pa lang eh, so kayang-kaya ma-in love after four months.” Humalakhak si Kanako nang dumaing si Yuzuru at iniumpog ang ulo sa mesa. “Ano ba, first time ma-in love?”

“Ewan ko,” sagot ni Yuzuru, hindi pa rin inaangat ang kanyang ulo sa mesa hanggang biglang nag-ring ang kanyang phone. Napatalon siya nang makita ang caller ID, at humalakhak na naman si Kanko kasi ang obvious-obvious niya. Si Michael nga ang nag-text, nagrereklamo tungkol dito sa kanyang Filipino prof na nagpapagawa ng major paper na puro Tagalog. Hindi na sila nagsasabay masyado ngayong buwan, bunga ng sobrang daming ginagawa sa acads. Mabuti na lang at hindi sila nawawalan ng komunikasyon, at aaminin ni Yuzuru ay bigla siyang ginaganahan pag nakikita niya ang pangalan ni Michael sa kanyang phone.

“Ang landi niyo.” Nagbuntunghininga si Kanako at bumalik sa notes niya. “Bahala na nga kayo diyan.”

Sige, fine, aaminin niya na in love siya kay Michael. Pero may mahalagang tanong: ganoon din ba ang nararamdaman ni Michael para sa kanya?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pagkatapos ng ilang linggo ay natapos na ang semestre, sa wakas. Nalaman ni Yuzuru na sabay pala ang huling araw nila ng semestre, at pagkatapos ng final defense niya sa Operations Management ay dali-dali siyang nag-text kay Michael. _Tapos na ang sem ko! (^0^) Kamusta ka? Let’s have dinner to celebrate?_

Hindi pa niya nala-lock ang phone niya nang bigla itong mag-ring. _Matatapos ko na NatSci paper ko. Let’s meet in Katipunan? ^-^_

_Sure. See you! (^0^)_

Nagkasundo sila sa isang restawran sa may Regis Center. May pagka-mamahalin, pero okay lang kay Yuzuru dahil magdidiwang naman sila sa katapusan ng semestre. Nakatawa nga lang siguro na pinilit niya na siya na ang mambayad, habang si Michael ay nagpupumilit na hati na lang sila. (“Ako ang mas nakatatanda rito, so ako na!” ang kanyang huling argumento, saka binigay ang bayad sa waiter bago pa man malabas ni Michael ang kanyang pitaka.)

“May isang buwan tayong bakasyon,” banggit ni Yuzuru nang naglalakad na sila papuntang LRT station. “Ano plano mo?” “Maga-out of town kami ng pamilya,” sagot ni Michael. “Tradisyon na namin maglakwatsa pag bakasyon eh. Kayo?”

Nagkibit siya ng balikat. “Wala masyado. Matutulog, magvi-video games, siguro sasama sa lakad ni Ma at ni Ate. Baka mag-discuss na rin kami pang business projects namin para sa susunod na sem.” Medyo nalungkot lang siya dahil hindi niya makakasama si Michael sa bakasyon.

“Ah, ganun? Medyo buhay bum, kumbaga.”

“Medyo.” Napatawa si Yuzuru. “Maguwi ka ng pasalubong, ha? At mag-update ka naman sa buhay mo sa bakasyon.”

“Ikaw, parang ang tagal ko namang mawawala! Namimiss mo na ba ako?”

Aba, may ganyang hirit, at hindi mapigilan ni Yuzuru ang mamula at mabilaukan sa iniinom niya. “A-Ano ba!” utal nito nang makahinga na siya nang mabuti. “Anong klaseng tanong yan?”

“Tanong na gusto kong sagutin mo,” sagot ni Michael, ang kanyang ngiti mapang-asar. “So ano nga? Namimiss mo na ba ako?”

“Oo,” ang sagot niya bago pa niya pag-isipan. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang lumabas ang sagot sa kanyang bibig. Shet, nagtapat na ba siya? Wala pa siyang plano. Oo, may plano siyang sabihin ang kanyang nararamdaman, pero hindi ngayon. _Yuzuru naman, oh._

Inaasahan niyang mabigla si Michael, pero hindi iyon nangyari. Sa halip ay natawa na naman ito, pero parang mas matimpi ang tawa niya ngayon kaysa kanina. “Alam mo,” sabi niya, “namimiss na rin kita.”

May problema ba sa aircon ng milk tea place na to, o talagang sadyang umiinit lang talaga ang mukha ni Yuzuru? Namimiss na rin siya ni Michael? Could it be? _Nah, wala lang siya sigurong makakausap masyado sa sem break. Yeah, ganun yun._ Mahirap umasa, pero masaya pa ring isipin na mukhang mahalaga naman siya sa buhay ni Michael. “Basta, keep in touch sa sem break, ha?”

“Syempre.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tila ang bilis ng sem break nila, kahit na isang buwan ang kanilang bakasyon. Siguro ay dahil masyado siyang naging abala. Pagkatapos niya makuha ang kanyang mga grado at siniguradong maaari siyang mag-enroll sa susunod na semestre ay hinila siya ng block mates niya na mag-out of town. Pagkauwi niya ay hinila naman siya ng kanyang nanay at ate na umuwi muna sa probinsya nang isang linggo. Nang makauwi na ulit sila, nagyaya ang kanilang org exec board na magplano para sa susunod na semestre, at ayun ang inatupag niya sa natitirang araw ng kanyang bakasyon.

Sa isang buwan na iyon ay hindi nawala ang komunikasyon nila nina Michael. Bawat araw ay may text sila—kamustahan, kuwentuhan, at share ng kung anu-ano. Nakakailang mapaghusgang tingin na siyang nakukuha sa kanyang nanay, kay Saya, at kay Kanako tuwing mapapangiti siya at makikita ang caller ID sa kanyang phone.

“Magsabi ka na kasi,” kulit sa kanya ni Kanako, nang magpaalam si Yuzuru kay Michael nang isang gabi, si Yuzuru mas piniling makipag-LINE kay Michael kaysa manood ng pelikula kasama ang block mates.

May plano naman talaga si Yuzuru na magsabi kay Michael. Nakakatakot man isipin, pero ilang buwan na siyang nagtatanong ng “Paano,” at gusto na niya matanggal ito sa kanyang dibdib, kung hindi, hindi siya mapapakali.

Ang kinakatakutan lang talaga ni Yuzuru ay ang posibilidad na magsabay ulit sila sa LRT, pero hindi na sila magtatabi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mabilis natapos ang bakasyon, at the next thing Yuzuru knows, Nobyembre na. Ang ibig sabihin ay simula ng bagong semestre, isang linggo para makapag-enroll. Ito na ang madalas niyang schedule, pero ngayon, may nadagdagang isa pang okasyon sa kanyang kalendaryo.

Tinawagan niya si Michael isang araw bago mag ika-apat ng Nobyembre. “May plano ka bukas?” tanong niya.

“Magla-lunch ako bukas kasama ng blockmates, tapos maaga akong pinapauwi ng nanay ko,” sagot ni Michael. “Bakit?”

“Labas naman tayo,” yaya ni Yuzuru. “Mage-enroll lang ako saglit tapos kain tayo sa Katipunan. Libre ko.”

“Talaga?” parang tuwang-tuwa si Michael. “O sige! Dadaan din naman ako sa school eh.”

“Yun pala eh! Sige, see you tomorrow!”

Nang dumating ang sumunod na araw, nalaman ni Yuzuru na kailangan niyang pumila para maitawid ang isang class niya. Ang problema sa unibersidad niya ay kung may problema sa isang klase ay pipila ka nang pagkahaba-haba. Isang beses pa lang yun naranasan ni Yuzuru, noong first year siya, at hindi niya akalain na mauulit ang karanasan na ito.

Okay lang sana kay Yuzuru pumila, kahit hassle and all. Ang problema ay kailangan niyang makita si Michael ngayong araw, at bawat oras na nakapila siya rito ay mababawasan ang oras na makakasama niya ang nakababata. Pero mas mahalaga na makuha niya ang dream schedule niya, kung hindi, limang oras ang magiging break niya.

Nagbuntunghininga siya at nilabas ang phone niya. Hindi talaga niya mapipilit.

_Hi! Nasa department building pa ako at nage-enroll, at super haba ng pila, kaya baka mag-rain check na lang ako. Sorry! D: Bawi na lang ako next time._

Hindi sumagot si Michael sa text niya, at bigla siyang kinabahan. Nagtampo ba siya? May sinabi ba siyang mali? Tiningnan niya ang text niya nang paulit-ulit, at mukhang wala naman siyang sinabing masama. Baka naubusan lang ng load. O baka na-low batt. Pero—

Napatalon siya nang nag-ring ang phone niya, napatalon ulit nang makita ang pangalan ni Michael. (Kakaiba na ang tingin sa kanya ng mga kasama niya sa pila.) “He-Hello?” sagot niya, ang kanyang kamay nanginginig.

“Nasan ka?” tanong ni Michael. Parang hindi naman galit ang tono ng boses niya, thank god.

“Uh ... nandito pa rin sa department building. Bakit?”

“Ikaw ba yung naka-itim na Gap shirt?”

“Uh ... oo ...?” Teka, paano alam ni Michael? Unless ... Lumingon siya at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. Nandyan si Michael, naglalakad sa kanyang direksyon. “Uy! Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

“Ano pa ba? Eh di sasamahan kita rito.” Tumigil si Michael sa tabi niya at napangiti, saka binaba ang phone niya.

“Ha?” Kumurap si Yuzuru. “Bakit? Matatagalan pa ako rito.”

“Bakit hindi? Ano ba, Yuzuru, mukhang mag-isa ka pa naman. Maiinip ka lang kung wala kang kasama.”

“Sigurado ka ba talaga na gusto mong mag-birthday na nakapila rito?” tanong ni Yuzuru.

Tumango si Michael. “Basta ikaw ang kasama ko, oo, gusto ko.”

Taglamig na, pero nararamdaman ni Yuzuru ang pag-init ng kanyang mukha. Kaarawan ni Michael ngayon, at siguro naman ay marami pa siyang ibang pwedeng gawin kaysa magpalipas-oras at samahan siya sa pagpila para sa enrollment niya. Pero bakit siya ganito? Bakit mas gugustuhin pa niyang samahan si Yuzuru? Hindi kaya...?

 _Hindi, Yuzuru. Wag kang mag-assume._ Napangiti pa rin siya. “Sige, yan ang sabi mo. Wag mo akong sisihin kung nainip ka, ha?”

Bigla na lang bumilis ang oras, siguro dahil may kakuwentuhan siya. Maraming kuwento si Michael tungkol sa bakasyon niya ng pamilya sa probinsya, at pinakita niya kay Yuzuru ang lahat ng kuha niya sa kanyang camera. Nagkwento rin naman siya tungkol sa kanyang sem break. Naglaro na rin sila sa Nintendo DS na dala ni Michael, at nakakalahati sila sa isang laro nang sumunod na si Yuzuru na makapag-enroll.

Nang maka-enroll si Yuzuru ay palubog na ang araw, at kailangan nang umuwi ni Michael dahil sinabi niyang pinapauwi siya ng nanay niya nang maaga. “Salamat, ha,” sabi ni Yuzuru nang naglalakad na sila papuntang sakayan ng jeep. “Dahil sinamahan mo ako. Kahit hindi naman kailangan.”

“Don’t mention it,” sagot ni Michael sabay iling. “Nag-enjoy naman ako, eh, kahit na nakatengga lang tayo doon. At least naka-enroll ka na.”

“At least.” Napakamot si Yuzuru sa ulo. “Pasensya na kung hindi tayo nakalabas, though. Bawi na lang talaga next time?”

“Syempre! Basta libre mo!” Tumawa si Michael sabay magaang tapik sa kanyang braso. “Pambawi na rin yan kasi wala kang birthday gift sa akin.”

“Meron kaya ako!” Hindi pa sila nakakarating sa terminal, pero tumigil si Yuzuru at binuksan ang bag, naghahalungkay. Syempre, meron siyang regalo para kay Michael. Naghihintay lang siya ng tamang panahon para ibigay yun, pero dahil iginiit ni Michael, might as well.

Mukhang nagtataka si Michael nang inabutan siya ni Yuzuru ng sobre. “Ano to?” tanong niya.

“Buksan mo kaya!”

“Oo na, oo na, rhetorical question kasi yun eh.” Michael rolls his eyes habang binubuksan niya ang sobre. Pinigilan ni Yuzuru ang tumawa nang manlaki ang mga mata ng nakababata nang makita ang nasa loob nito. “Paano—?”

“I have my connections.” Hindi naman nahirapan si Yuzuru sa pagkuha ng tickets para sa K-Pop group na gusto ni Michael. Hindi rin naman siya namahalan. Siguro ito na ang kapakinabangan ng pagiging kaibigan sa may nanay na nagtatrabaho sa events management na nangangasiwa ng concert na iyon. Halos mas mababa sa kalahati ang binayad ni Yuzuru sa dalawang tickets na dapat ay kasing mahal ng matrikula niya, at sulit na talaga yun. Basta mapasaya lang si Michael sa kaarawan niya, okay na okay na siya.

“Oh my god, todo ipon pa naman ako rito, oh my god thank you, Yuzuru!” At bigla na lang tumalon si Michael at bigla siyang niyakap.

Biglang bumagal ang takbo ng mundo ni Yuzuru. Naramdaman niyang biglang bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso, para bang grupo ng kabayo na nangangarera. Naging hyperaware siya sa mga bisig ni Michael sa kanyang katawan, at _shet lang_ sa mga panaginip lang niya to nangyayari, at kung pwede lang kurutin niya ang sarili niya, ginawa na niya.

Parang ilang oras ang lumipas bago bumitiw si Michael, ang kanyang mga pisngi namumula. O ... ewan niya, imahinasyon lang niya siguro yun dahil madilim-dilim na rin. “Haha, sorry,” sabi nito. “Hindi kinayanan ng feels.”

“Um, pansin ko nga,” sagot ni Yuzuru, tumawa na lang para mabawasan ang biglang kaasiwaan sa kanilang kapaligiran. “Shall ... we go? Baka hanapin ka na ng nanay mo eh.”

“Oo nga pala,” tumawa rin si Michael at nauna sa paglakad.

Buti na lang kasi biglang napangiti si Yuzuru nang sobrang laki, nananakit na ang kanyang mga panga.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Magsasabi na ako kay Michael.”

Napatingala si Kanako sa readings nila para sa sem at napapalakpak. Kebs lang sana kay Yuzuru, pero nasa library sila at pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao. “Sa wakas, after 3,000 years!”

“Oo na, oo na,” bulong ni Yuzuru, pinapaupo at pinapatahimik na ang kaibigan dahil masama na ang tingin sa kanila ng librarian.

“So ano na plano?” tanong ni Kanako nang maupo siya sa wakas. “Paano mo sasabihin?”

“Next week, sa lantern parade natin.”

Sumimangot ang kanyang kaibigan. “Sure ka ba talaga? Birthday mo yun.”

Rhetorical naman ata ang tanong na yun kasi sino ba ang makakalimot ng sarili niyang kaarawan. “Oo, sure ako.”

“That could either be the happiest or the worst birthday of your life.”

“Alam ko,” sagot niya, tumango for emphasis. “Pero I want to try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nang dumating ang araw ng ika-pito ng Disyembre ay lahat ng klase ng kaba ang bumalot kay Yuzuru. Hindi gumagana ang mga bati sa kanya ng kanyang pamilya, pati na ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Ang pakialam lang niya ay ang text message sa kanya ni Michael pagsapit ng hatinggabi ng kanyang kaarawan, at ang kailangan niyang gawin mamaya.

“Ano bang meron at hindi ka mapakali?” tanong sa kanya ng kanyang nanay habang inihain sa kanya ang almusal.

Walang gana si Yuzuru, pero pinilit niyang kumain dahil pagagalitan siya ng nanay niya. “May kailangan lang akong gawin,” sagot niya.

Tiningnan siya nang mabuti ng kanyang nanay, para bang nanghihingi ng mas malalim na pagpapaliwanag. Nang hindi sumagot si Yuzuru ay nagbuntunghininga siya. “Hay nako,” bugnot nito. “Wag mong pag-isipan yan masyado. Basta gawin mo lang ang kailangan mong gawin, and all will fall in place.”

“Salamat, ma.” Hindi pa rin panatag ang loob niya, pero nagpapasalamat pa rin siya sa payo ng nanay.

Nagkita sila ni Michael sa LRT station, as usual, at malaki ang ngiti ng kaibigan. “Happy birthday,” bati nito sabay yakap sa kanya.

“Salamat.” Hindi mapigilan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang tuwa habang niyakap din si Michael. “Sasama ka pa rin sa lantern parade mamaya, di ba?”

“Oo naman! Ibibigay ko pa regalo mo eh!”

“Regalo?” Napatawa siya, para lang maitago ang kilig. “You didn’t have to ...”

“But I want to, ano ba, Yuzuru, mahalaga ka sa akin eh.” Biglang nilipat ni Michael ang kanyang pagtingin sa sahig. “Kaya wag ka na mag-reklamo.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Tumawa si Yuzuru at ni-ruffle ang buhok ng kaibigan, sabay upo nang makapasok na sa tren. “So anong regalo yan?”

“Secret!” Bumelat si Michael sa kanya. “Malalaman mo na lang mamaya!”

“Ang daya mo!” Kahit na atat siyang malaman kung ano, at medyo nainis na hindi pa niya malalaman ang sorpresa, nakangiti pa rin si Yuzuru.

Hindi mapakali si Yuzuru sa lahat ng klase niya, minsan ay nananaginip nang gising at hindi naririnig na tinatawag na siya ng kanyang mga prof. Mabuti na lang talaga at birthday niya, kung hindi mas malala ang pagpapahiya sa kanya sa klase. Nilalag na ata siya ni Kanako sa buong block, dahil mas lalo silang mapangasar tungkol kay Michael.

And then, alas-quatro na, at nag-text si Michael na papunta na siya sa campus. Bumalik ang kaba.

Sinubukan pa rin niyang gawing magandang birthday experience ito kasama si Michael at ang kanyang blockmates. Pinanood nila ang parada, nag-cheer sa pep squad, nakipag-picture doon sa mga nagko-cosplay. Nag-shopping sila sa iba’t ibang booth sa tabi (halos lahat ng binili ay niregalo sa kanya) bago maghapunan.

Nang lumalim na ang gabi, si Kanako ang unang tumayo sa kanilang inuupuan, ang kanyang ngiti ay parang may binabalak siya. “Guys,” inihayag niya, “kailangan ko nang umuwi. Hinahanap na ako ng nanay ko eh.”

“Ako rin, kailangan ko na umuwi,” sabi ni Maia. “Sasabay ako sa kuya ko eh.”

Mukhang nalilito si Michael nang sabay-sabay nagsialisan ang blockmates ni Yuzuru, pero nagpaalam pa rin siya, gayunman. “So ...” sabi niya. “Tayong dalawa na lang.”

“Oo nga eh.” Nararamdaman na naman ni Yuzuru ang biglang pagka-kaba, pero ito na ang pagkakataon niya. “Kailangan mo na ba umuwi?”

“Hindi naman. Ikaw?”

“Hindi rin.” Nagpaalam na siya sa nanay niya na male-late siya ng uwi. “Gusto mo maglakad-lakad muna?”

“Sige.”

Marami pa ring tao nang umalis sila sa booth at papunta sa mas tahimik na lugar. Madilim na sa bandang iyon ng campus, ang malamlam na ilaw sa streetlights ang tanging liwanag. Magkatabi silang naglalakad, walang sinasabi sa isa’t isa, at mabuti lang iyon dahil binubuo pa ni Yuzuru sa kanyang isipan kung paano siya magsasabi.

Si Michael ang nagbasag ng katahimikan. “Enjoy ka naman sa birthday mo?” tanong niya.

“Oo naman,” sagot ni Yuzuru. “Matataas mga quiz ko ngayon. Nakapunta ako sa lantern parade. Nakasama ko mga kaibigan ko.” Napatigil siya at huminga nang malalim. “Nakasama kita.”

“Nahiwalay ako sa kaibigan ah.” Tumawa si Michael. “Ano meron?”

 _Eto na, it’s now or never._ “Kasi you’re special to me. Someone who I wish can be more than my friend.”

At biglang tumahimik ang kanilang kapaligiran. Siguro biglang tumigil na rin ang oras. Tumigil si Yuzuru sa paglalakad at tiningnan si Michael, na mukhang nagulat sa rebelasyon. It can go either way—good or bad—pero dahil nagawa na niya, might as well lubus-lubusin na ang pagtatapat.

“Um ... Gusto kita, Michael. As more than a friend. Kasi ang cute mo, tapos nagkakasundo tayo sa mga bagay-bagay, at ... um ... I care about you, at siguro delusyonal lang ako pag iniisip ko yung mga panahon na sweet ka at inaakala ko na you care about me as more than a friend din at ... yun.” Sana na lang bumuka ang lupa at kunin na siya kasi hindi iyon ang confession na inaasahan niya.

Tahimik si Michael, gulat pa rin, at hindi rin niya inaasahan yun. “Hindi ko naman ineexpect na pareho rin ang nararamdaman mo,” dinagdag niya nang mabilisan. “Pero, uh, ano iniisip mo?”

Kumurap si Michael, parang biglang nawala sa pagkatulala, ang ngiti niya parang pilit. “Oo nga pala,” sabi niya. “Hindi ko pa nabibigay ang regalo mo.”

Para ba siyang tinamaan ng kidlat sa mga salitang iyon. Ganoon lang? Walang sagot? O tinanggihan na ba siya ni Michael? “H-Ha?” tanong niya, nanghihingi ng paliwanag. Baka naman hindi tama ang narinig niya.

“Hindi ko pa nabibigay ang regalo ko sa yo,” inulit ni Michael. “Ibibigay ko na sa yo, ha?”

“Um....?”

“Pikit mo mata mo.” Tumawa si Michael nang tumaas ang isang kilay ni Yuzuru. “Sige na, Yuzuru. Trust me on this.”

Magrereklamo sana si Yuzuru—paano ang sagot ni Michael sa confession niya?—pero napabuntunghininga na lang siya at napapikit ng mata. “O, go. Ano yang regalo mo?” tanong niya.

Naramdaman niya ang mga kamay ni Michael sa bisig niya. Tatanungin na sana ni Yuzuru kung ano ang gagawin ni Michael at anong klaseng regalo ang ibibigay niya, pero bigla na lang may biglang malambot na dumapo sa kanyang mga labi, at bigla rin itong nawala. Gustong gumalaw ni Yuzuru, pero parang naparalisa siya. _Hindi kaya ...?_

Binuksan niya ang kanyang mata, at napatingin kay Michael. Malamlam ang ilaw, pero nahahalata niya ang pamumula ng pisgni ni Michael at ang ngiti niya na kita ang gilagid, at gumaan ang loob ni Yuzuru. _Baka ibig sabihin ..._

“Happy birthday,” bati ni Michael, ang boses mahiyain. “Nagustuhan mo regalo ko?”

“Um ...” Napapangiti si Yuzuru, yung ngiting abot tenga, dahil bumalik ang pag-asa. “May kulang pa. May kailangan ka pang sabihin.”

“Sige na nga, birthday mo naman eh.” Lumapit muli si Michael hanggang magkalapit ang kanilang mukha, at nakalimutan ni Yuzuru kung paano huminga. “Gusto rin kita, Yuzuru. As more than a friend.”

“Much better.” At this time, si Yuzuru ang nagsara ng agwat na natitira sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Best birthday ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nasaan ka na?” 

“Kakababa ko lang ng jeep! Patakbo na ako diyan!” 

“May stored value ka na?” 

“Oo naman! Hindi ko na nakalimutan.” 

“Eh di mabuti! Bilisan mo na, male-late tayo!” 

Minadali ni Yuzuru ang pagakyat sa estasyon, kahit na tigalawang baitang na ang kanyang tinatakbo sa hagdanan. Pagdating niya sa estasyon ay hingal na hingal na siya, at nakita niya ang lumalapit na porma ni Michael, mukhang nalilibang sa kanyang pinagdaanan. “Nakahabol ba ako?” tanong niya, kahit humihingal pa siya. 

“May isang minuto pa tayo,” sagot ni Michael, at iniabot niya ang kanyang kamay. “Hi,” dagdag niyang bati, abot-gilagid pa rin ang ngiti, ang pangyayari nakaraang linggo sariwa pa rin sa kanilang alaala. 

“Hi,” bati ni Yuzuru, hinigpitan ang kapit sa kamay ni Michael, ang kanyang ngiti kaparehas lang sa kanyang kasintahan. (Oo, totoo na ito.) Lumapit siya para halikan si Michael sa labi. “Tara na?” 

“Wherever you go,” sagot ni Michael, sabay tawa sa kanyang ka-kornihan. 

Puwedeng masanay si Yuzuru dito.

**Author's Note:**

> \- isinulat para sa mizurumonday buwan ng wika special.  
> \- ang pamagat ay hango sa istasyon sa lrt-2, recto papuntang katipunan.  
> \- sigurado ako hindi lang ako ang nag-iisang nagkaka-love at first sight sa nakaksabay sa lrt. (o malandi lang siguro ako.)  
> \- maraming salamat kay clemencio sa pagiging aking beta.  
> \- enjoy! ^-^


End file.
